injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Sinestro
"You will know the meaning of fear..." Sinestro 'appears as a playable character in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Sinestro is the archenemy of Green Lantern. His Qwardian Power ring is fueled by the fears of his enemies which allows him to fly and create yellow hard-light constructs. '''Biography Once a member of the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro’s obsession with order at any cost eventually led him to create his own power ring. He is obsessed with the destruction of the Green Lanterns. Regime Sinestro was one of the few villains to willingly join Superman’s regime. In return for helping Superman establish his dictatorship, Superman has promised to help Sinestro with unknown goals. Injustice Comic Pre-Comic Year Two Sinestro makes his debut in the second chapter of the first issue of Year Two along with several of his corps members, capturing and ensnaring Kyle Rayner on his return to Earth. Sinestro taunts Kyle for his absence from Earth, having watched the events of the past year unfold and proclaims he sees future allies in a coming war. After Kyle mocks him for his appearance, Sinestro moves to remove the young man's Power Ring, darkly asking him "Are you afraid, Green Lantern?" Kyle attempts to send a warning to his fellow corpsmen but Sinestro brutally rips of Kyle's ring, finger included, and turns his back on the choking human to say, "Now I feel your fear. Powerless, naked, cold and alone in the vacuum of space. There is a war coming," Sinestro promises, just before Kyle is torn to pieces by his captors. "You won't see it." Sinestro says as he looks towards Earth. In chapter four, Sinestro appears outside the Justice League Watchtower, setting off the proximity alert, observing Superman. The Man of Steel quickly flies out to confront Sinestro, who vainly attempts to hold Superman off, trying to convince him he hasn't come to fight, but Superman slams him into the moon, breaking through or outright ignoring Sinestro's constructs. On the moon, Sinestro manages to choke out to Superman a warning about the Guardians coming, telling him they would "see this world returned to the chaos that was consuming it." In the next chapter, during Superman and Ganthet's meeting in the Hall of Justice, Sinestro speaks to Superman via an earpiece radio, urging the Man of Steel to ask Ganthet "the question". When Superman asks if the Guardians chose to allow Krypton to be destroyed, becoming enraged when Ganthet reveals the Guardians did. After Superman forces Ganthet to leave, Sinestro comes out of hiding, telling Superman that he now realizes the same thing he did so long ago, that the Guardians are in 'name only'. Sinestro apologizes for Krypton's fate, but Superman makes it clear he doesn't trust Sinestro. Sinestro says that doesn't matter, but knows the Guardians will come for Superman, and he knows the Man of Steel will need him him when they do. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Normal Sinestro first appears alongside the group of villains assembled by Lex Luthor who are sent to occupy the Justice League while the Joker attempts to detonate a nuke in the center of Metropolis. He engages Green Lantern in aerial combat before being taken down like the rest. When several of the Justice League heroes are summoned to the alternate dimension by the Insurgency, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow encounter the Regime's Sinestro, who is apparently attacking civilians. It is revealed Sinestro joined the Regime due to its similarity to his rule on Korugar. He claims that he has learned to tolerate humans, as long as they are loyal to him. He attacks them viciously, almost killing Arrow until Green Lantern intervenes. The two face off and Sinestro is beaten. Sinestro later fights alongside the members of the Regime in the Insurgency's attack Stryker's Island. After the battle, Regime Superman declares his intention to destroy Gotham and Metropolis, to set an example. He orders Sinestro to rally their troops. Sinestro appears before the Regime soldiers, declaring their mission and preparing to publicly execute a group of renegade soldiers who defied Superman's orders. However, the newly defected Flash disarms the soldiers and confronts Sinestro. Their battle quickly moves to Wayne Manor and Sinestro is defeated by the Flash, who then builds a pyramid of bricks around Sinestro to prevent him from escaping. However, Sinestro returns to take part in the Regime's attack on Gotham City. He fights viciously hand to hand against Green Lantern above the streets. Sinestro witnessed Black Adam's defeat at the hands of the other world's Superman, and in a fit of psychotic rage, mercilessly bludgeons Superman with a gigantic energy mace. However, Superman is shown to have survived and forces Sinestro to surrender by removing his power ring, convincing Yellow Lantern to stand down as well. In the epilogue, Sinestro and Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan are shown standing trial on Oa. 'Powers and Abilities' Sinestro possesses the following powers in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to his bio in the Archives: *Tremendous willpower *Power rings is one of the most powerful weapons *Ring can create any construct Sinestro imagines *Flight 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: Sinestro's ring is seen flashing inside his Power Battery. He then pulls out the ring, clenches his fist and declares, "You will know the meaning of fear." He proceeds to face his opponent with a full charge. OUTRO: Sinestro proclaims "You will submit!" He then entraps his opponent in a spiked construct and lifts him/her into the air as they dangle, helpless. Then he flies slightly over the ground, looking at the camera and displaying his Power Ring. The opponent can still be seen trapped in the background. 'Gameplay' Sinestro is power character that excels at zoning his enemies with special moves. *Naturally, Sinestro is best used at mid to far range where he can use his Fear Blast(s) to stagger his opponents, crush them with Impact Event or immobolize them with Final Shackles. His trait can also fire projectiles to make his projectile pressure very tough to get by. *He has solid anti-air attacks (such as Arachnid Sting) and most of his combos and Meter Burn specials tend to place distance between Sinestro and his opponent, further establishing his dominant zoning abilities. *Sinestro has noticeably slow start-up speeds on most of his normal and special attacks which makes him quite vulnerable up close against faster rushdown characters. *Most of Sinestro's combos don't do very high damage and also have noticeable damage scaling.While Final Shackles is a solid immobolization tool that can also reset airborne opponents, it severley scales down the damage of all attacks that follow it in an attack string. *A lot of Sinestro's strings and specials are unsafe on block and can be punished easily if his timing isn't right. His trait can be used to make most of his moves safer, but Sinestro is completely vulnerable while charging his trait. Character Trait Become Your Fears: Holding the character trait button will charge up Sinestro's Fear meter. Pressing the character trait button while this construct is active will fire a small blast of concentrated energy at the opponent's location. The energy blast will bounce the opponent in the air briefly to allow for more combo opportunities, greatly increasing Sinestro's combo damage output. Sinestro can use this 3 times before the fear construct's energy breaks up and dissipates. Move List Basic Attacks: *Ring Jab - [ L ] *Axe Swing - [ M ] *Comet Kick - [ H ] *Axe Stab - [ ← + L ] *Ring Hammerfist - [ ← + M ] *Smashing Fist - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Front Kick - [ → + M ] *Thrashing Hammerfist - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Ascending Construct - [ ↓ + M ] *Low Axe Swing - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ' *Lowering Kick - [ L ] *Descending Stab - [ M ] *Downward Slice - [ H ] '''Throws: ' *Foward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Distortion - [ L , L ] *Positive Matter - [ L , L , L ] *Sinful Pride - [ L , L , M ] *Ego Trip - [ L , L , ↑ + H ] *Tainted Reputation - [ L , ← + M ] *Yellow Element - [ L , ← + M , H ] *Lost Will - [ ← + L , M ] *Zero Compassion - [ ← + L , H ] *Dashed Hope - [ M , M ] *Devastating - [ M , M , ↓ + M ] *Fearless - [ M , M , H ] *Blind Ambition - [ ← + M , L ] *In Blackest Day - [ ← + M , L , H ] *Fallen Hero - [ ← + M , ← + H ] *War of Light - [ → + M , ↓ + L ] *Power Burn - [ → + M , ↓ + L , H ] Special Moves: *Fear Blast - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Impact Event - [ ↓ , ← '', M ] *Arachnid Sting - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Axe of Terror ( Air ) - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Final Shackles - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] Super Move '''Sinestro's Might: '''Sinestro stuns his enemy with a large sheild contruct, then creates a portal to outer space and drags his enemy through it. He then grasps two asteroids to smash into his enemy, then he sends his opponent back to earth with a laser cannon and Sinestro landing back to Earth safely. This move can be used quite effectively as a way to catch jumping or forward dashing opponets off-guard. 'Ending' When Superman's One Earth regime proved to be a failure similar to his at Korugar, Sinestro retreated to deep space to ruminate on its demise. Fear had long seemed the most powerful of the emotions with which to bring order to the universe. Yet it had not been enough. Desperate, Sinestro hurled the might of the Sinestro Corps against The Life Entity, keeper of the White Power Battery. Ultimately victorious, Sinestro now wielded the power of a White Lantern. No adversary could possibly withstand him. The light of the Green Lantern Corps would be the first he would extinguish. 'Costumes' Default Sinestro wears a black bodysuit with yellow stripes on his hips. He has a spiked pattern of yellow on his chest with the Sinestro Corps signia on his chest. He wears yellow padding on his shoulders and yellow gauntlets on his forearms. The gauntlets have glowing orbs on them. He wears his Sinestro Corps ring on his left hand. He also wears yellow boots. Regime Sinestro now wears a modified bodysuit that remains black and yellow. The pattern on his chest has spikes that stick out of his shoulders. He's added a helmet and has removed the spheres from his left arm as well. 'Quotes' Story Mode *"I'll be happy to see Green Arrow die again..." *"Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, now Hal Jordan? This just keeps getting better." *"You amuse me Jordan." *"The One Earth goverment is similar to mine on Korugar." *"An alliance was logical." *"So for now I tolerate humans. *"Even Hal Jordan." *"As do all who wish to live." *"We must suppress this filth." *"Those I've gathered here are the elite. The best and bravest soldiers this planet offers." *"Yours is heroic mission. It requires that you transcend your humanity. Embody the highest Earth One principles: Obediance. Order. Control." *"But those who defy the High Councillor's commands. They will be executed without qualm or hesitation." *"Firing squad, assemble!" *"Yes. Quite enough." *"Desertion, Flash? Poor timing, don't you think?" *"Not so super, was he?" In Battle *"You will know the meaning of fear." - Intro Quote *"You will submit!" - Outro Quote *"Fear me!" - After winning a round *"Be afraid!" - After winning a round Clash *"Enjoy your final moments." - Clash with any character *"You will die screaming!" - Clash with any character *"This is the power of fear!" - Clash with any character *"Have the courtesy to expire!" - Clash with any character *"Fear me, creature!" - Clash with a 'creature' *"Young earthlings are doubly obtuse!" - Clash with Cyborg, Raven, Nightwing, Shazam *"I'll pierce your armor with a thought!" - Clash with armored characters Defense Wagers *"You fight with a toy." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Annoying little gnat!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"You're done, Green Arrow!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Human scum!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Like the Guardians, you're inept." - Clash with Green Lantern *"I bring order to Earth!" - '(Regime)' Clash with Green Lantern Attack Wagers *"You fail to amuse." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Quite pathetic, Green Arrow." - Clash with Green Arrow *"I'm here, Jordan!" - Clash with (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern *"One of my few mistakes." - Clash with ('Hal Jordan') Green Lantern 'Trivia' *Sinestro was confirmed playable alongside Hawkgirl in the fourth week of Injustice: Gods Among Us Battle Arena. *Troy Baker previously voiced Sinestro in 'Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. *Sinestro was first hinted at in the game's story mode trailer, when Hal Jordan was seen in a Sinestro Corps outfit. *Sinestro is commonly seen with his ring on his left hand, a play on the fact his name is derived from sinister, which in latin means 'left'. *Sinestro is one of two characters from the original roster who did not receive a third skin. The other being Killer Frost. '''Gallery Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Sinestro.jpg|Sinestro in Character Selection Screen SinestroAvatarCostume.png|Sinestro Avatar Costume for Xbox Live Superman vs Sinestro.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Sinestro vs. Superman Sinestro alternate.jpg|Regime Sinestro 400px-SinesteroRegime.jpg|Regime Sinestro in Archives SinestroCardiOS.png|IOS Sinestro Card Sinestro iOS.jpg|IOS Sinestro Sinestro Regime iOS.jpg|IOS Regime Sinestro Sinestro.png|Sinestro Intro Sinestro 1.jpg|"You Will Know The Meaning of Fear!" Sinestro 5.jpg Sinestro 6.jpg Sinestro 4.jpg Sinestro 10.jpg Sinestro 13.jpg Sinestro 12.jpg Sinestro 11.jpg Sinestro 9.jpg Sinestro 14.jpg|Super Move Sinestro 15.jpg 468px-Sinestrolg.jpg Sinestro 16.jpg EP - Sinestro.jpg|Sinestro's Epilogue Sinestro Concept's 1.jpg|Concept Art Sinestro Concept's 3.jpg|Concept Art Sinestro Concept's 4.jpg|Concept Art Sinestro Concept's 2.jpg|Concept Art Sinestro 1.png|Sinestro's Official Render Sinestro (Regime).png Sinestro vs Wonder Woman.png Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Ring Wielders Category:Korugan Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Bosses Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:IOS Category:IOS Sinestro Category:Comic Characters Category:Sinestro Corps